1. Field of the Invention
A fluid jet device for removing foreign matter from a pool of liquid.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the introduction of swimming pools, various self-cleaning devices and techniques have been developed. One approach for proper cleaning of the water employs circulating and filtering the water drawn over a skimming and into a skim tank. Floating debris passes out of the pool and is collected in a filter like arrangement. Due to evaporation and splashing, the level of water in a pool is not maintained constant. In order to maintain proper flow from the surface of the pool to the filter despite changes of height of the water in the pool where floating wiers have been used.
In such arrangements, the water passing over the skimming weir is received in the tank, which supplies the inlet of a pump which does the recirculating. The floating weir is pivoted on a horizontal axis, and is responsive to the level of water in the tank, and it operates to keep the level constant for any given flow rate determined by the pump. The weir performs this function over an ordinary range of variation of pool water level.
Another technique includes a plurality of spored nozzles disposed in the opposite side walls of the pool for injecting streams of conically-shaped inoculum carrying liquid into the pool to create turbulent mixing regions. Still another example comprises a plurality of rotating jet delivery means adapted to deliver jet streams of water substantially parallel to and in adjacent relation with the inner surface of the pool for washing and cleansing the inner surface.
Prior art examples are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,073,784; 2,088,410; 2,739,939; 3,018,491; 3,090,489; 3,261,371; 3,289,216; 3,778,023; 3,315,692; 3,392,738; 3,432,867; 3,577,571; 3,608,131; 3,675,252; 3,797,508; 3,829,911.